littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger34
is the 34th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 83th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Chris recalls how he used to work as artisan before he moved to cooking class and his grandfather had been considering moving after his brother got sick. As this goes on, Chris must save his grandfather and protect Tsubaki after Blackgate summons a giant panda ShinFukisokusha. Synopsis As Tsubaki and her friends have a sleepover at Chris' cafe, his grandfather, Kouta Kurowaki, who is a professional sculptor, comes home. Chris tells Tsubaki of how he first time when he used to sculpting a lion figurine for his brother. Having encountered him after he stumbling into his cafe, Tsubaki invited Chris, who had a huge body, out to play with his siblings several times, making a promise to make a special recipe for her. However, after Chris' brother, Marques, caught a fever, his parents and grandfather made plans to move his abroad to somewhere better for his health. Hearing Chris's wishes to stay with Tsubaki and his friends, with help from Shou Amazaki, owner of the cafe, they staged a rescue effort using the cafe's various traps and hidden passageways. Although they were eventually caught, Chris' grandfather noted how much better Marques' health had gotten since making friends with Tsubaki and her friends and decided to let him stay with them. Just as Chris plans on making apple cinnamon rolls, Blackgate has absorbed Shou and Megu's dreams and turned them into panda ShinFukisokusha, Bamboo Pandemonium, setting Tsubaki and Chris' family in the bamboo cage. The boys transformed with Chris rescuing Tsubaki and his family while the rest battled Blackgate and Pandemonium. Chris released his family and the staffs from the cage, and left them to Time's care. As Kouta awakens, he wonders who RyuseiBlack could be. With Tsubaki's feelings for his dream, Thalia, the muse of comedy, has been awakened and enters the Sigma Mode. With the newfound power, Chris overwhelmed Pandemonium with Clockwork Great Dynamite Swing and used his new attack, Clockwork Mainspring Charge to beat him, allowing the team to defeat him. After that, Pandemonium enlarges himself in attempt to kill Chris' family, but Time freeze the time, allowing MetaStar Robots to combine in RyuseiDaiOh and wrestling with him. Pandemonium grabs it in a bear hug, but Chris claims that he teach Tsubaki all the way from test of courage to sleepover party since NagareFesta. To Blackgate's shock, RyuseiDaiOh destroy Pandemonium's arm with Hercules Rocket Punch before they destroy him again, gaining a new Saint Card. After Blackgate retreated, Kouta was ready to leave, but he told Chris to tell that "man" not to do dangerous acts. Tsubaki curiously wondered who he spoke of and he replies by playfully saying RyuseiBlack. Laughting together, Tsubaki hugging Chris and hopping on his back as they playfully returns to cafe to make the special recipes. Major Events *The muse, Thalia, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Black enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Clockwork Great Dynamite Swing and Clockwork Mainspring Charge. *Chris explains how he failed on artisan exam since the last time. **Also, it is revealed that he made a lion figurine for Marques. *Kouta Kurowaki appears and shows he may know his grandson's identity. *Shou Amazaki also appears alongside Megu Watanuki. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Thalia Villains *Blackgate *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Bamboo Pandemonium Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Kouta Kurowaki *Shou Amazaki *Megu Watanuki *Kazushi Kurowaki *Zadina Kurowaki *Kurowaki Siblings Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Clockwork premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Cinnamon Brown Patisserie. **'Disguise Coord used': Cafe Maid *Chris' grandfather's comment at the end of the episode, along with his friendly wink, denotes that he is in fact well aware of Chris's identity as RyuseiBlack. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime